1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for securing tubes and, more particularly, to devices for securing a tube, e.g., a breathing tube, to a patient, e.g., to an infant's head.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices and methods of securing medical tubes to patients for receiving fluids and/or for the treatment of diseases are known. The most common method is the use of adhesive tape to secure tubing to the patient. However, there are situations where applying tape to a patient's skin is not desirable and a tapeless method is preferable. There are many known devices that utilize straps with hook/loop fasteners to secure tubing to a patient.
One area of particular interest is the securement of breathing tubes to a newborn infant's head. Typically, straps are wrapped around the infant's head such that the tube(s) can be attached to the straps. This “head gear” may also include a knit cap in combination with the straps. Once the “head gear” is fitted onto the infant's head, the supply tubes, e.g., breathing tubes, are attached to the “head gear.” This method is preferred as it allows the tubes to move with the infant's head movements. While common practice, these devices and methods are tedious and laborious to attach to an infant's head. In many cases clinicians are devising make shift methods using safety pins and rubber bands to stabilize breathing tubes. With the increasing costs of healthcare and an increasing burden on caregivers to treat more and more patients in a reduced amount of time, these tedious and laborious devices and methods are proving to be too time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for a more effective, efficient, and ergonomic device for securing a tube to a patient, particularly with respect to the securement of a breathing tube to an infant's head.